Our Hogwarts
by Pure Hogwarts
Summary: Pure Hogwarts os da la bienvenida a Our Hogwarts, el lugar donde los sueños se hacen realidad, donde la magia es el pan de cada día. Dos nuevos alumnos te cuentan la historia de Harry Potter desde sus perspectivas.
1. Hogwarts

01. Hogwarts

Jamás sus ojos habían contemplado tan hermosos paisajes, jamás sus corazones estuvieron tan desbocados. Jamás se habían sentido tan fuera de su mundo, tan cerca de un mundo que no conocían, pero que pronto lo harían.

Amigos de la infancia, dos amigos que hacía relativamente poco habían sabido que todos aquellos sucesos extraños que los rodeaban no tenían nada que ver con su poca cordura. No, es que eran _magos_.

Y junto a tres personas que habían conocido en el tren se dirigían al castillo donde las paredes no hablan, pero porque prefieren continuar guardando sus secretos. A la escuela donde todo es posible, donde pasar los próximos nueve meses. _Hogwarts_, donde los sueños se hacen realidad.

- ¿No te parece como un sueño, Bousted? – preguntó Dafne mientras bajaban del compartimento.

- Lo es – respondió él, con el rostro iluminado, observando el lugar donde a partir de aquel momento viviría, donde le esperarían miles de aventuras, la oportunidad de conocerse a sí mismo.

Nada era comparable a su grandeza, cada piedra que cubría la fachada contenía sabiduría, conocimiento. Cada parte insignificante de aquel hermoso castillo desprendía magia por los cuatro costados, los pasillos llenos de misterio, las escaleras cambiantes, el recibidor. Todo lo que alcanzaban a ver desde la entrada resultaba maravilloso, espeluznante y _mágico_.

Y, por supuesto, el Gran Comedor no se quedaba atrás. Todos los alumnos de primer año levantaron la vista al cielo y se quedaron maravillados. El cielo estrellado lucía hermoso aquella noche, a pesar de encontrarse en el interior del edificio, la lluvia caía en picado desde las más altas nubes y desaparecía justo antes de llegar a las cabezas de los alumnos.

- Pellízcame – ordenó Christian con la boca ligeramente abierta.

Dafne sonrió y obedeció con gusto a las peticiones de su amigo.

- ¡Ay!

- Ordenes tuyas, Bou – sonrió agarrándolo del brazo.

De pronto, apareció en el Gran Comedor el hombre al que tanto admiraba, del que tanto había oído hablar. Albus Dumbledore se dirigía a la palestra, dispuesto a pronunciar el discurso de todos los años, con el Sombrero Seleccionador entre las manos.

Era tal y como lo habían imaginado. Sereno, tranquilo, pausado, inteligente, sabio, lleno de esperanza y confianza. Dirigió sus ojos azules ocultos tras sus particulares gafas de media luna hacia los alumnos de primer año y sonrío.

- Bienvenidos al colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Christian y Dafne se miraron y tuvieron que morderse el labio inferior para no comenzar a dar saltos de alegría y emoción.

* * *

Pequeña introducción al sueño de Our Hogwarts :)


	2. Sombrero Seleccionador

**02. Sombrero Seleccionador  
**  
- Dumbledore es un maestro - murmuró Dafne mientras el director daba su discurso.

- Tiene mucha elegancia - corroboró Christian.

- Ahora, demos paso a la selección de los alumnos de primer año.

McGonagall se levantó de su asiento y sacó del bolsillo de su túnica una interminable lista. Poco a poco, los alumnos iban avanzando, mostrándose nerviosos por su selección.

- Yo voy directo a Slytherin - comentó un rubio engominado con orgullo -. Toda mi familia ha pertenecido a esa casa...

- A mí no me gustaría pertenecer a Slytherin - murmuró Dafne en el oído de su amigo.

- ¿Qué dices tú?

Draco clavó sus ojos grises en Dafne y, por un momento, ésta se sintió aturdida. Pero aquella sensación finalizó cuando Draco la analizó de arriba abajo, como asegurándose de a quién se estaba dirigiendo.

- Nada que te importe.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme así? - preguntó con el orgullo herido, Chris reía junto a su amiga, cubriéndose la boca con la túnica para disimular.

- Soy Dafne McLaren, y tú eres...

- ¿McLaren? Debes de ser mestiza, porque, de lo contrario, conocería tu familia...

- Él es Draco Malfoy - susurró Susan Bones, una muchacha peliroja de ojos marrones, bajita, que se encontraba delante de los dos amigos -. Pertenece a una de laspocas familias puras que aún se conservan.

Christian y Dafne la observaron y ella apartó la mirada rápidamente, entre tímida y avergonzada. Dafne miró a Bou y se encogió de hombros.

- Soy hija de muggles - contestó con indiferencia.

El rostro de Draco se convirtió en una mueca de odio y desagrado, rápidamente se apartó de ellos cuales portadores de una enfermedad contagiosa.

- ¡Eres una sangre sucia! - exclamó Draco con horror.

- ¡Eh! - gritó Christian, apretando los puños con fuerza - ¿Quién...?

- Bousted, Christian - repitió por tercera vez McGonagall.

- ¡Bou, venga! - empujó Dafne.

Christian se acercó a McGonagall, disculpándose con una pequeña reverencia. Se sentó en la silla y esperó a que el Sombrero Seleccionador le recomendara una casa. Miles de ideas cruzaron su mente, miles de momentos, miles de cualidades y debilidades.

- ¡Ravenclaw!

Christian respiró aliviado y se dirigió a su respectiva mesa entre aplausos, incluidos los de Dafne, que lo aplaudía desde la fila. Christian la sonrío y ella respondió a su sonrisa con otra, feliz de que su amigo se encontrara en la casa de los inteligentes.  
Dafne fue testigo del nombramiento de las casas de sus compañeros, incluso de antiguos amigos, como podía serlo Hermione Granger, a la cual conocía desde pequeña, ya que fue con ella al colegio de muggles. Quería ser Gryffindor, porque en aquella casa se encontraban la mayoría de personas a las que conocía: Hermione, Oliver y Lee.

Recordó vagamente que la familia Wood y McLaren se conocieron en un concierto, y desde entonces, se hicieron inseparables. Oliver siempre había sido para ella como un primo, aquel hermano que nunca tuvo, el que le enseñó a montar en escoba...

Y Lee, Lee era amigo de toda la vida. De pequeña él era el encargado de hacerla rabiar y quitarle los juguetes de las manos. Lo adoraba.

De no ir a Gryffindor, le hubiera gustado ir a Ravenclaw, para que Christian no estuviera sólo, para poder pasar tan buenos ratos juntos como lo hacían en Londres, en sus respectivos hogares. Aunque ambos amigos tenían algo claro, no importaba si eran destinados a casas distintas, su amistad continuaría fuerte e invencible fueran donde fueran.

- McLaren, Dafne.

Dafne respiró y se sentó en la silla ante la mirada expectante de los alumnos. El Sombrero Seleccionador no dudó tanto como lo había hecho con Christian, su respuesta fue clara y sencilla:

- ¡Hufflepuff!

Ciertamente sentía pena por no poder estar con Christian o en Gryffindor, pero en cuanto se sentó en su respectiva mesa y se encontró con decenas de brazos abrazándola y dándole la bienvenida, simplemente se le pasó el disgusto.

- Bienvenida a Hufflepuff, Dafne - la saludó un hermoso muchacho de ojos grises y pelo castaño -. Mi nombre es Cedric Diggory, soy el prefecto, si me necesitas para cualquier cosa, sólo buscame.

- Gracias.

Echó un rápido vistazo a la mesa en la que se encontraba y descubrió caras que no había visto nunca antes. Entre ellas reconoció a la muchacha que le había dicho quién era Draco Malfoy, y a un tipo que habían conocido ella y Bousted en el Expresso Hogwarts, Ernie McMillan.

Observó la mesa de Ravenclaw y se encontró con los ojos de Christian clavados en ella. Dafne sonrió y él le guiñó un ojo.

'Nada va a cambiar' supo Christian que pensaba Dafne.


	3. Ravenclaw

**03. Ravenclaw  
**

Fue el Sombrero Seleccionador el que me dio mi primer disgusto. Me había separado de Harry y me habían enviado a Ravenclaw. ¿Por qué no me habían enviado a Griffindor con él o a Hufflepuff con Dafne?

Aunque desde la mesa de Hufflepuff podía ver la mirada cómplice de Dafne, no podía evitar pensar… "Por Merlín, qué sólo me siento". Rodeado de gente desconocida y sin que nadie se acercara a mí. Lástima que Merlín no me diera el don de la extroversión (bueno, en realidad sí que lo hizo pero no así, de buenas a primeras, y sin haber hablado con nadie).

Por fin, tras un siempre excelente discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore, nos levantamos del Gran Comedor hacia nuestras respectivas salas comunes donde podría distraerme deshaciendo mi maleta. Durante el trayecto estaba totalmente ensimismado, hipnotizado por los cuadros que aparecían en cada una de las paredes de aquel colegio y pensando en las maravillas que podrían esconderse tras las puertas que íbamos dejando atrás…

- Tú no eres muy extrovertido. ¿No? – una dulce y pausada vocecilla me sacó de mi ensimismamiento – Soy Luna Lovegood.

- Yo soy Christian Bousted y no, no me abro mucho a la gente, pero tranquila, es tan sólo al principio. Tú, sin embargo, pareces muy dada a hablar con la gente, llevo oyendo tu vocecilla un buen rato pululando de un lado a otro.

- Si, bueno, en realidad nadie me ha hecho mucho caso, por eso he andado pululando, como tú dices. La gente me mira con cara rara – dijo con su voz algo entristecida.

- No deberías hacer mucho caso. Aparte de que no me pareces rara, siempre he sido de la opinión de que lo raro es más interesante que lo común, supongo que por eso me hicieron mago a pesar de ser hijo de muggles.

- Tienes razón. En todo. No me extraña que te pusieran en Ravenclaw.

- Gracias – enrojecí.

- Mira, ya hemos llegado.

- Vamos chicos, echaros todos a un lado – dijo una voz desde el fondo de la sala – Lo primordial es daros la bienvenida a Hogwarts y enhorabuena por haber sido seleccionados para Ravenclaw. Yo soy Anthony Goldstein y soy vuestro prefecto, para cualquier cosa que necesitéis es a mí a quien debéis acudir. Os preguntaréis donde está nuestra sala común, pues bueno, para entrar tan sólo necesitáis tocar este pomo con forma de águila y responder a la pregunta que os sea formulada. Cada día la pregunta será diferente así que tendréis que demostrar la sabiduría por la que se os ha asignado esta casa a diario. Así que inmediatamente procederéis a instalaros, vuestras pertenencias están al lado de la cama que se os ha asignado.

Tras estas aclaraciones para principiantes pudimos acceder a nuestras habitaciones. Me separé de mi compañera con la promesa de encontrarnos al terminar en la Sala Común. Le prometí presentarle a Dafne en cuanto bajáramos de nuevo al Gran Comedor al día siguiente, seguro que se caerían muy bien pues ambas estaban igual de locas.

Me tocó compartir habitación con unos chicos que se presentaron como Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein, Eddie Carmichael y Stewart Ackerley. Como ya me esperaba, era el último en llegar, lo que hizo que mi bienvenida fuera probablemente demasiado efusiva. Fueron Terry y Anthony los primeros en presentarse.

- Hey, ¡hola! ¡Ya tenemos nuestro último compañero! Yo soy Terry Boot – dijo el primero.

- El pesado de Terry Boot – dijo el otro entre carcajadas –, yo soy Anthony Goldstein, pero puedes llamarme Gold.

- Yo soy Christian Bousted y supongo que puedes llamarle como quieras, pero mis amigos suelen llamarme Chris o Bou.

- ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de tristeza? – inquirió Boot con sorprendente interés teniendo en cuenta que me acababa de conocer.

- Es que yo quería estar en la misma casa que mi amigo Harry, pero…

- ¡HARRY! – una voz surgió del final de la sala - ¿Potter?

- Si, ¿le conocéis?

- Claro, todo el mundo le conoce, es el niño que sobrevivió, aunque estoy seguro de que puedo ser tan bueno como él – añadió con un alto tono de arrogancia que no me gustó demasiado –. Por cierto, yo soy Eddie Carmichael.

"_Eddstúpido diría yo"_ pensé.

- Christian…

- Si, Bousted. Ya te he oído – me cortó, ¿Pero quién se creía?

- Y yo soy Stewart Ackerley – dijo el último de ellos desde su cama –, pero no me gusta mi nombre así que te agradecería que me llamaras Stewie.

- Encantado de conoceros a todos, pero me gustaría recoger mi ropa rápido, he quedado mañana temprano con una amiga en el Gran Comedor y me gustaría irme a dormir cuanto antes– dije.

- Anda, ¿tienes novia? – inquirió Edds.

- Serás ignorante – mascullé.

- ¿Cómo dices? – refunfuñó.

- Nada, que sería interesante, pero no, no es mi novia – debía aprender a controlar mi lengua, así que para parecerle agradable me dirigí hacia mi cama sonriéndole.

La verdad es que resultaron bastante amables y simpáticos, a excepción de Eddstúpido "¿Quién se cree para desmerecer a Harry? Definitivamente ha cometido un error metiéndose con mi Harry". Aunque su presencia contribuía a mi pequeña costumbre de ruborizarme ante la sola compañía de chicos. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a moverme entre chicas. Pero al fin y al cabo, puede que compartir cuarto con tantos chicos no fuera a resultar tan violento después de todo, excepto por mi querido Eddie Carmichael, claro.

* * *

_**Estos son los inicios de Christian, presiento que este chico va a dar mucha guerra al pobre Edds. =)**_


	4. Hufflepuff

**04. Hufflepuff**

**Dafne's POV**

El trayecto hasta la sala común de Hufflepuff no fue largo, aunque sí algo solitario. A pesar de la maravillosa bienvenida que había recibido, no podía evitar sentirme algo intimidada. Pero, al parecer, no era la única, la mayoría de los alumnos de primer año se encontraban en mi misma situación. Armándome de un valor que sigo sin saber de dónde salió, me acerqué a la pelirroja con la que había hablado en la cola hasta el Sombrero Seleccionador mientras recorríamos los mágicos pasillos de Hogwarts.

- Hola.

- Hola - saludó más intimidada que yo.

- No he tenido oportunidad de presentarme antes, me llamo Dafne McLaren, puedes llamarme Daf. ¿Tú eres?

- Susan Bones - murmuró -. Encantada.

- Igualmente. Esto... - vacilé, no sabía de qué hablar para entablar conversación - ¿Qué te parece haber sido seleccionada para Hufflepuff?

- Genial - repuso aquella vez con entusiasmo, mirándome directamente a los ojos -. La mayoría de mi familia ha estado en Hufflepuff y me han dicho que en ninguna otra casa te tratan mejor...

- Sí, bueno, ya hemos visto las bienvenidas que dan - comenté sonriente.

Un respetuoso silencio se formó en cuanto el prefecto de la casa se colocó al frente del grupo. Increíble, la complicidad y el respeto de aquella casa.

- Buenas noches - comenzó el tipo de ojos grises -. Antes que nada, me gustaría daros la bienvenida a Hufflepuff, la casa de los tejones, donde la responsabilidad, el compañerismo y la lealtad son lo primordial. Yo soy Cedric Diggory, prefecto de esta casa, si cualquiera de vosotros necesita algo, cualquier cosa, acudid a mí. Para los nuevos, éste es el cuadro que nos dará paso a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff - señaló el cuadro de un paisaje, en el que los integrantes saludaban alegres dándonos la bienvenida -, para que estos amables señores os dejen pasad, sólo tendréis que decir las palabras _lágrimas de unicornio, _que será nuestra contraseña hasta nuevo aviso...

- Qué sí, Dig, déjanos pasar ya - comentó un tipo rubio que avanzaba a trompicones entre la multitud.

Cedric rodó los ojos, divertido.

- Y este es Zacharias Smith, mi mano derecha, más bien izquierda - murmuró guiñando un ojo -, si necesitáis algo y yo no estoy, acudid a donde él...

- ¡Y que viva Hufflepuff, coño! - exclamó, seguido de los aplausos y vitoreos de los alumnos de la casa, incluídos los míos - _Lágrimas de unicornio_.

Tal y como esperaba, la Sala Común no me decepcionó. Cada parte de ella estaba relacionada con la tierra, el elemento del tejón, de Hufflepuff.

Los colores amarillo y negro reinaban por toda la estancia.

- ¡Joder, vaya choza! - exclamó una muchacha acercándose a Susan y a mí - ¿Habéis visto esos túneles?

Susan y yo nos volvimos y observamos que, efectivamente, tres túneles se encontraban frente a las mesas de estudio.

- ¿A dónde conducirán? - inquirí.

- Uno va al dormitorio de chicas, otro al de chicos y otro a los baños - informó una morena situándose cerca de nosotras -. Por cierto, soy Hannah Abbott.

- Encantada, yo soy Susan Bones, ella es Dafne McLaren y ella...

- Heidi Macaboy, un placer.

- Igualmente. ¿Qué me decís? ¿Vamos a ver los dormitorios?

Y así, me introduje en el tunel izquierdo, seguida de mis nuevas compañeras.

- ¿Sabíais que estos túneles se construyeron para simular los túneles que caban los tejones? - comentó Hannah.

- No me digas - murmuró Heidi entre irónica y aburrida, sacándome una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo sabremos en qué dormitorio nos ha tocado? - inquirió Susan al llegar a una difurcación.

- Pues a la derecha, donde se encuentran los dormitorios de primero, claro - repuso Hannah.

Heidi y yo compartimos una mirada de asombro ante el comportamiento de nuestra nueva compañera. Susan se encogió de hombros y siguió a Hannah hasta los dormitorios de primer año.

- ¡Qué suerte! ¡Nos ha tocado a todas juntas! - exclamó lanzándose a su cama, la más cercana a la puerta.

- ¡Sí! - volvió a ironizar Heidi - Qué tía tan petarda - nos murmuró a Susan y a mí.

- Un poco - corroboré divertida.

Me dirigí a la cama del fondo, junto a la ventana, donde se encontraba Zuraah, mi lechuza, y el baúl. No tardé demasiado en recoger mis cosas, por lo que pude acostarme relativamente pronto. Tenía ganas de que llegara el día siguiente, no tener clase era una ventaja para conocer el castillo y maravillarme detalladamente de su grandeza. Estaba deseando encontrarme con Hermione, Lee o Oliver; contarle a Bou todo lo que había ocurrido, lo hermosa que era mi Sala Común y lo bien que me caían mis compañeras de habitación; y, por supuesto, conocer gente.


	5. Viejas y nuevas amistades

**05. Viejas y nuevas amistades**

Dafne desayunaba junto a Susan y sus nuevas amigas cuando lo vio, Christian reía junto a los que supuso que serían sus compañeros de habitación dirigiéndose a su mesa en el Gran Comedor. Sus miradas se encontraron y se sonrieron, felices de que la separación de casas no hubiera resultado demasiado duras para ambos.

- Entrar en el equipo de quidditch sería un sueño – comentó Heidi mordiendo ferozmente una tostada.

- Los de primer año no pueden entrar en el equipo – apuntó Hannah mientras se hacía la manicura.

El rostro de frustración de Heidi la hizo sonreír. Susan leía tranquilamente un libro de Herbología mientras Dafne acariciaba a _Zuraah_, su lechuza negra, la cual acababa de traerle "El Profeta". De pronto se sintió observaba, levantó la mirada y se encontró con la de Zacharias Smith, el muchacho que había hecho aquella peculiar presentación junto a Cedric. Dafne sonrió y el rubio desvió la mirada, malhumorado.

Heidi, a su lado, se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo.

Dafne volvió a sentirse observada y, aquella vez, dirigió su vista a la mesa de Ravenclaw, allí Christian torció el rostro, indicándole que ya estaba listo para marcharse, la Hufflepuff asintió.

- Bueno chicos, tengo que irme – anunció Christian.

- Con tu "no-novia", ¿no? – bromeó Eddie.

- No es mi novia – repitió Bousted cansado -. Es más bien una… hermana.

- Oye, ¿y quién es? – inquirió Anthony intrigado.

- ¿Veis aquella morena de la mesa de Hufflepuff? – señaló - ¿La que se acaba de levantar…?

Los tres amigos observaron a Dafne con los ojos como platos.

- Woho – se atrevió a exclamar Terry.

- Yo también quiero tener amigas así – silbó Anthony.

- Tienes que presentármela – sugirió Eddie.

- Sobre todo a ti… - murmuró Christian por lo bajo antes de dirigirse a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

___

- Bueno chicas, me voy – anunció Dafne levantándose.

- ¿A dónde vas? – inquirió Hannah algo decepcionada – Creía que hoy pasearíamos por el castillo las cuatro…

Heidi abrió mucho los ojos y envió a Susan una mirada de socorro.

- La verdad es que Heidi y yo habíamos pensado ir a…

- ¡Me apunto! – exclamó Hannah.

Heidi rodó los ojos.

- ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que no queremos que venga? – murmuró por lo bajo.

Dafne rió y apoyó una mano en su hombro, proporcionándole ánimos.

- Me voy, me están esperando – dijo observando a Bou junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor.

Las tres amigas miraron en su dirección y Hannah poco tardó en silbar de impresión.

- ¿Es tu novio?

- No – rió Dafne, divertida con la situación -. Es mi… hermano.

- ¿No me dijiste ayer que eras hija única? – inquirió Susan frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí, Bou es… adoptado, digamos.

- Ya me gustaría tener un hermanastro así, si señor – comentó Heidi sin apartar la mirada de Christian.

- ¡Tienes que presentármelo! – exclamó Hannah emocionada.

- Sería divertido – murmuró misteriosamente mientras se marchaba.

___

El castillo resultaba toda una maravilla a la luz del sol, Christian y Dafne caminaron de un lado a otro, comentando todo lo que veían a su paso, descubriendo nuevos lugares, observando a la gente pasear.

- Me alegro de que hayas hecho amigos – comentó Dafne mientras caminaban.

- Lástima que no sean nada del otro mundo – se lamentó Chris -. El único que se salva un poco es Anthony, y aún así…

- No es nada comparado a Harry, ¿no? – completó ella.

- Exacto. Todos le conocen, es una pasada…

- ¿Tan guapo es?

Christian miró a Dafne con los ojos entrecerrados, como regañándola. Ella rió y se asió a su brazo para continuar paseando.

- Mis compañeras están interesadísimas por ti, quieren que te presente.

- Iba a ser divertido.

- Eso mismo he pensado yo.

- Mis compañeros también se han interesado por ti – apuntó Christian -. Te permito que ligues con quien quieras, pero por favor, con Eddstúpido no, te lo digo en serio.

- ¡Eddstúpido! – río Dafne ante el ingenioso mote de su amigo – Tú siempre tan original para eso de los motes…

Ambos rieron y charlaron durante horas sentados en el césped, camino al campo de quidditch. De pronto, tres amigos pasaron por su lado, absortos en sus propias conversaciones.

- ¿Harry? – inquirió Bousted levantándose del césped.

El aludido se dio media vuelta y dirigió sus verdes ojos hacia Christian, tan pronto como lo hizo, ambos se fundieron en un gran abrazo.

- ¿Daf? – preguntó una vocecilla totalmente reconocible unos metros más atrás.

Dafne dirigió sus marrones ojos al lugar donde provenía la voz y descubrió a Hermione Granger, una amiga de la infancia, con la que había compartido sus años en la escuela muggle.

- ¡Hermione!

Ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo también, alegres de haberse encontrado por fin.

- ¿Daf? Te presento a Harry – dijo Christian con aquel brillo de emoción en sus ojos -. Harry, ella es Dafne, mi hermana.

- Encantado – murmuró tímido mientras le daba dos besos.

- Igualmente, he oído hablar mucho de ti.

El rostro de Harry se descompuso levemente, aún no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le conociera tanto, hacía poquísimo que estaba al tanto de todo lo que había hecho sin querer, el tema de Voldemort, etc.

- Bou me ha hablado mucho de ti – aseguró Dafne pasando por alto la reacción de Harry -. Le tienes lo…

Christian propinó un codazo mal disimulado a su amiga, provocando que ésta callara de golpe. _Dios, Daf_. Supo que decía su mirada. _Tú siempre tan despistada…_

- Emm… Bou, ella es Hermione Granger, Herms, él es Bousted…

- ¡Ah! – recordó Harry – Él es Ron. Ron, él es Bou, el amigo del que te hablé y ella Dafne, su hermana.

El rostro de Christian se descompuso una milésima de segundo al ver a Ron, el nuevo amigo de su amado Harry, pero pronto supo recomponerse.

- Eh, te pareces a unos chicos que hemos visto antes – apuntó Dafne cuando Ron se hubo acercado, tratando de distraer a Christian -. ¿Te acuerdas, Bou?

- ¿Esos dos pelirrojos que se parecían tanto?

- Son mis hermanos, gemelos – añadió Ron -. A saber qué estarían liando esos dos…

Dafne y Christian compartieron una mirada cómplice. Habían pillado a los gemelos escabulléndose tras una estatua.

- Seguro que se van a darse el lote – había aventurado Bou.

- ¡No seas estúpido! – recriminó Dafne – Seguro que están haciendo trastadas, nada más.

Los dos amigos optaron por permanecer en silencio, ahora que sabían que eran hermanos, quedaba descartada la opción ofrecida por Christian, Dafne sonrió con superioridad y murmuró un _te lo dije_ por lo bajo.

Los cinco compartieron horas y horas de charlas, en las que Harry contó sus experiencias, cómo se había enterado de su condición como mago y toda la historia de Voldemort, la cual Christian y Dafne desconocían, pues ellos eran hijos de muggles, y aunque Dafne hubiera conocido a Oliver hacía un par de años, aún por aquel tiempo no conocía la existencia de Hogwarts ni nada relacionado con el mundo mágico alternativo.

- ¿Te lo puedes creer, Bou? –inquirió Harry tras contar sus descubrimientos – Yo, Harry Potter, salvando al mundo de un mago oscuro… Yo, que era el marginado de los Dursley, el que siempre se mantuvo al margen. Si no llega a ser por ti, no hubiera salido de aquella casa en estos catorce años.

Christian se sonrojó ante semejantes palabras, recordaba bien cómo había conocido a su amigo, ya que él había asistido a la escuela de muggles con Dudley, el primo de Harry. Aún recordaba cómo había tenido que ir a darle unos deberes a Dudley y había sido Harry quien había abierto la puerta. A partir de aquel momento, se habían convertido en inseparables, al menos hasta que Christian fue a vivir a la casa de los McLaren.

Así pues, los cinco amigos compartieron charlas, emociones, recuerdos, experiencias y risas, afianzando su amistad, alegrándose de haberse conocido, de crear lazos amistosos tan fuertes, aunque resultara evidente la constante tensión que flotaba entre Hermione y Ron.

Aquel sería el comienzo de una gran amistad. Plagada de amores, desamores, confianza, secretos, sinceridad, mentiras… Básicamente, lo que viene siendo una buena amistad.


	6. Un choque inoportuno

**06. Un choque inoportuno**

El día anterior había transcurrido sin más novedad para mí que la recién adquirida amistad con Hermione y Ron. Aunque en un principio quise odiar a este último porque era el que me robaba a Harry constantemente me había caído demasiado bien durante el transcurso de la tarde como para odiarle por eso. Hermione quizás era algo repelente. Bueno, fue bastante repelente durante todo el día pero estoy seguro de que lo único que intenta es adaptarse.

Habíamos quedado con ellos un poco antes de la clase de pociones para entrar todos juntos y que la experiencia no resultara tan traumática como todo el mundo la pinta, pero Daf se quedó dormida, como siempre, así que llegamos tarde a la cita, aunque por suerte llegamos antes que Snape a clase.

La primera clase de todo el curso tuvo que ser precisamente pociones, la única asignatura de cuyo profesor no nos habían hablado demasiado bien. Tanto Dafne como yo íbamos muy aterrorizados aunque Snape ni siquiera hubiera llegado. La ignorancia de lo que nos esperaba nos ponía histéricos a ambos mientras esperábamos en nuestro pupitre.

- ¿Crees que es tan horrible como lo pintan? – inquirió Daf.

- Probablemente. Además se nota en su cara que Snape es un tipo con malas pulgas.

Snape irrumpió en la estancia de repente, asustándonos tanto a nosotros como al resto de los alumnos

- No permitiré ni aireos de varitas mágicas ni bobos encantamientos en esta clase - dijo Snape, provocando desde el primer momento la ira de Daf.

- No puedo creer que desde el principio hable con semejante arrogancia, ¿Quién se ha creído que es ese gruñón? Se creerá que hablándonos así nos intimida más, ¿No? Pues no, a mí no me intimida en absoluto, porque estoy segura de que lo que necesita es echar un buen…

- ¿Hay algún problema señorita McLaren? – inquirió este ante el constante murmullo que provenía de nuestra zona, causado por la voz de Dafne.

- Esto…eh…yo… - tartamudeó ella atemorizada.

- Supongo que al igual que el joven Potter usted y el Sr. Bousted se creen muy listos. ¿No?

- Pues… - comencé a decir.

- Sr. Bouted, veo que no conoce la diferencia entre la retórica y una pregunta real – su semblante se tornaba más oscuro según articulaba cada palabra - pero vistas las ganas de charlar que tiene estoy seguro de que podrá decirme que es lo que se obtiene mezclando escarabajos machacados, bilis de armadillo y raíz de jengibre cortada. Puede pedir ayuda a su compañera si quiere.

- Yo no lo sé – respondió Daf con impotencia.

- Bueno, Sr. Bousted, se queda usted solo, ¿conoce la respuesta? – inquirió con una sonrisa victoriosa. No debió de anticipar acontecimientos…

- Una poción agudizadora del ingenio.

Snape abrió los ojos de par en par y su sonrisa desapareció. Estaba claro que me había subestimado y que no esperaba que mi respuesta fuera acertada.

- ¿Y a la hora de utilizar la poción Veritaserum cuantas gotas deben ser ingeridas?

- Tres – respondí arrogantemente.

- Vaya, vaya, Bousted. Creo que le había subestimado. Ya que es usted tan listo no tendrá inconveniente en entregarme para mañana un trabajo sobre la poción multijugos y también quiero que elabore una poción de la memoria, así podrá dársela a su compañera y que no olvide hacer sus deberes para la próxima.

- ¿Le castiga por saberse las respuestas? – inquirió Dafne a punto de estallar de rabia.

- No recuerdo haberle pedido que hable McLaren, es usted demasiado propensa a hablar a destiempo. Pero, por si le interesa, el Sr. Bousted, al igual que usted, ha hablado a destiempo por lo cual merece un castigo – dijo recuperando su tono arrogante - Pensándolo bien usted le ayudará, así quizás aprenda algo La clase a terminado – concluyó.

Dafne y yo nos apresuramos a salir de aquella a clase antes de tener algún trabajo más que hacer. Definitivamente, no había sido la mejor primera clase de su vida aunque al menos me había servido de algo leerme el libro de pociones la noche anterior. Tras Pociones nos dirigimos a Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Herbología, a Dafne Herbología también se le dio bastante mal y a mi me pareció una asignatura bastante prescindible, pero no estaba mal. En clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decidí que aquella iba a ser mi asignatura favorita, aunque Quirrel me resultaba un profesor de lo más extraño. Una vez terminado el itinerario de la primera mañana llegó la hora de comer, así que nos dirigimos charlando al Gran Comedor.

- No es necesario que me ayudes con el trabajo de Pociones, puedo hacerlo esta tarde y decirle a Snape que me ayudaste – le sugerí.

- ¿Estas de broma? Ha sido culpa mía que te haya castigado, por supuesto que te ayudaré – dijo apenada – por cierto, siento lo del castigo, la próxima vez mantendré la boca callada.

- No te preocupes, ha sido divertido ver la cara de Snape ante mis respuestas correctas – le sonreí - Una cosa, he quedado con Luna para comer, ¿nos vemos después?

- Si, yo he quedado también. Nos veremos directamente en la Biblioteca, ¿de acuerdo?

- Esta bien, luego te veo Daf.

Mientras hablábamos habíamos llegado al Gran Comedor, así que me dirigí a mi mesa donde me esperaba pacientemente Luna, como habíamos acordado.

- Luna, ¿Qué tal tu primera mañana?

- Bueno, no ha estado mal – me sonrió – enhorabuena por tu actuación en clase de Pociones, has dejado a Snape pasmado.

- Pura casualidad – me dí cuenta por la cara de Luna de que estaba hablando con la boca llena, tragué - ayer no podía dormir y decidí leerme el libro de lo que tocaba a primera hora, que casualmente fue Pociones.

- Perdón, no he podido evitar escuchar vuestra conversación – dijo Terry avergonzado - ¿Sufres de insomnio Chris? – preguntó introduciéndose en la conversación - porque ayer cuando me despertaron tus ronquidos estabas más que dormido – dijo entre risas.

- No, bueno, no es que tenga insomnio pero… en los días tristes no suelo conseguir conciliar el sueño muy rapido – le confesé.

- ¿Ayer fue un día triste? – inquirió Luna.

- Deberías de estar encantado de haber entrado en Hogwarts.

- Lo sé, ayer fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Pero, mi tristeza proviene de otro lugar – había llegado la hora de confesar, además tanto Terry como Luna me parecían de lo más agradable y no quería empezar el curso con mentiras – en realidad, yo conocía a Harry Potter antes de llegar aquí y me enamoré de él antes de saber quien era él y ahora, al llegar aquí, todas mis esperanzas de que él me quiera se han desvanecido.

- Claro, por eso te reíste de Edds la otra noche cuando te preguntó por tu "novia". Bueno, tarde o temprano terminarás por olvidarle – me alentó.

- Yo te daré la solución para que no pases las noches en vela pensando en él – me sonrió – ten, estas pastillas son muy eficaces. Cuando mi madre murió me ayudaron mucho a conciliar el sueño – su tono de voz había pasado a ser verdaderamente triste por primera vez desde que la había conocido.

- ¿Tu madre murió? – preguntó Terry.

- Si, a causa de un fallo en un experimento, fue una época horrible, pero todo puede superarse – en seguida volvió a sonreír – pero gracias a ello he conseguido que no haya nada lo suficientemente doloroso como para que yo deje de sonreír. Ni siquiera ese mote que se han inventado mis compañeras, Lunática Lovegood. La verdad es que es de lo más original.

- No hagas caso a esas estúpidas – le alentó Terry con una sonrisa – yo creo que eres de lo mejor que hay en Ravenclaw.

- Gracias Terry, la verdad es que…

Por un momento me sentí totalmente ignorado. Parecía que ambos hacían muy buenas migas y creo que no me equivoco al decir que Terry quería de Luna algo más que una bonita amistad, así que como buen amigo, me retiré para dejarle el camino libre.

- Bueno chicos, yo me voy, he quedado con Daf. Nos vemos luego.

Le guiñé un ojo a Terry para hacerle ver que sabía lo que quería y desaparecí. Me gustaban Terry y Luna como pareja, pero no creo que Luna sea una persona propensa a las relaciones. De todos modos, el tiempo diría.

Me encontré con Daf en la puerta de la Biblioteca. Estaba muy contenta porque durante la comida un tal Zacharias Smith le había saludado de una forma de lo más sugerente. Ella y los chicos, su mayor obsesión. Nos adentramos en la Biblioteca donde nos esperaban horas de trabajo interminable…

…

…

…

Fue tan solo tras siete horas de trabajo cuando consiguieron terminar el trabajo y la complicada poción.

- Antes de bajar a cenar me gustaría pasar por la sala común a guardar el trabajo y la poción, no sea que les pase algo – dije.

- De acuerdo Bou, te acompaño.

Nos dirigíamos pues a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw a dejar el trabajo, cuando ocurrió una desgracia. Un chico de lo más despistado iba corriendo mientras miraba hacia atrás, como si alguien lo persiguiera, con tal mala suerte que fue a chocar contra mí.

- ¡Bou, CUIDADO! – Dafne se tiró encima de mí a tiempo para que la poción no estallara ante mis narices.

El chico que había chocado contra mí no había corrido la misma suerte. La poción estallo frente a él cubriendo su cara de un hollín negro que no dejaba a la vista más que sus azules ojos y sus dientes perfectamente alineados.

- No puede ser, no, Merlin, ¡NO! – estaba alucinando más que disgustado. No podía creer lo que acababa de ocurrir – ¡Como puedes ser tan torpe! ¡Has tirado por tierra 7 horas de nuestro trabajo! ¡No estaría mal que de vez en cuando miraras por donde andas! – de no ser porque no tenía mi varita a mano creo que lo hubiera matado allí mismo.

- Vaya, lo siento, supongo que era la poción que Snape te mandó – dijo el entre asustado y apenado.

- Fíjate, ¡si hasta soy popular! – dije a voz en grito - pues puedes imaginarte lo que me ocurrirá si no entrego la poción a tiempo, ¿verdad? – me estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

- No te preocupes, mañana hablaré con Snape y le contaré lo ocurrido para que a ti no te ocurra nada – era sorprendente, con lo mal que lo estaba tratando el seguía intentando ser agradable conmigo.

- A ver, pequeñín – me pareció un nombre adecuado y lo suficientemente curel dada su baja estatura – como habrás podido observar lo único que Snape quiere es que yo falle para poder humillarme. No podré dormir en toda la noche por volver a hacer la poción.

- No te preocupes, grandullón, mañana la clase de Pociones es por la tarde, te prometo que encontraré la manera de conseguirte la poción a tiempo. Confía en mi – dijo muy confiado de sus posibilidades.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacer yo eso? – inquirí. Fue en ese mismo momento cuando Dafne me dio un codazo que quería significar "se más agradable, el chico intenta solucionarlo" – Está bien, pero puedes darte por muerto si no tengo la poción para mañana.

- Te prometo que estará – dijo – por cierto, me llamo Seamus – añadió luciendo la única parte de su cara que no había quedado cubierta por hollín – Seamus Finnigan, encantado de haberte conocido – concluyó con un tono extrañamente encantador.

- Christian, Bousted. Siento no poder decir lo mismo – Daf me propinó otro codazo que esta vez no conseguí comprender.

- ¿Siempre eres tan agradable con los demás? - inquirió sin borrar de su cara aquella blanca sonrisa.

- Tan sólo con los que destrozan 7 horas de mi trabajo. Con el resto, soy encantador – vacilé. En el fondo me estaba divirtiendo con la situación, si pasaba por alto que Snape humillaría públicamente al día siguiente.

- Entonces tendré que esforzarme en arreglar este desastre – dijo – Te buscaré cuando tenga la solución – concluyó. Se dio la vuelta y se fue dando saltos de alegría. Definitivamente ese Seamus era un tipo de lo más extraño.

- Es increíble lo idiota que puedes llegar a ser – dijo Dafne cuando este hubo desaparecido.

- ¿A que viene eso? – inquirí indignado.

- ¿El chico intenta ser agradable contigo aún después de cómo le tratas y no se te ocurre la posibilidad de que tu le gustes?

- ¡Pero mira que puedes llegar a decir tonterías eh!, venga, vamos a cenar.

Dafne terminó por resignarse, no había quien me hiciera entrar en razón cuando me ponía cabezota, pero después de todo quizás Daf tuviera razón y fuera ese el motivo por el que era tan agradable.


End file.
